A New Enemy for Equestria! Lord Frostbite!
by Pokemon Freak 100
Summary: Hey guys! This is a revised version of my story A Tyrant in Equestria!. This one, instead of my OC Chance, this is an OC of mine that is the same race as Frieza named Frostbite. He will be in his final form in this fic. I really do hope you guys enjoy and if there's any feats I miss or anything please let me know!
1. A New Enemy arrives!

**Hey guys, this is Pokemon Freak 100 here! This here is another version of my previous story A Tyrant in Equestria!. This will involve a Dragon Ball OC I have made so prepare to see brutal violence, blood, and profane language. Instead of my OC Chance, I've decided to create an OC that's the same race as Frieza and give him the same powers and all. And my character Lex will be appearing as the Saiyan he is. So they may have almost the same wording as the first story, but I do manage to change a few things. I'm pretty confident about finishing this one! Although new chapters may not come in an instant due to me working on another fic. So I hope yoy guys enjoy this revised version of my fic!**

In the outer space of the Equestria pony dimension, there was a short, white skinned alien with a tail, a light blue chest plate, and his head piece was red. This was Frostbite! Conquerer of countless planets back in his world! But however, not only was he no longer in his world, he was unconscious due to the devastating kamehameha that Lex delivered. He was brought here after a star had exploded and became a dimensional void. If not for his race allowing him to survive in voids, he would've been a goner. Frostbite often awoke from his unconsciousness, but went back unconscious due to his injuries being so severe.

Meanwhile in Equestria...

The Mane 6 were gathered in Princess Twilight's castle. All of a sudden, Pinkie Pie's pinkie senses began to act up. Her whole body began to shiver.

"W-w-wow m-m-my p-pinkie s-s-senses are t-t-tingling." said Pinkie Pie shivering.

"What could it possibly be this time darling?". asked Rarity in concern.

"N-n-no i-idea. But it's s-s-something very bi-i-i-i-ig." replied Pinkie Pie still shivering.

"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure it's nothing we can't beat!" said Rainbow Dash pounding her hoof. None of the Mane 6 had any idea that they were all about to face the biggest threat that they have ever faced.

Meanwhile, back in outer space...

Frostbite awoke from unconsciousness once again, but this time, he stayed conscious. His whole body ached, his vision was blurry, and he was unsteady. He began to think...

"Uuuugggghhhhh...where...where am I?" Frostbite thought as he slowly looked around, observing the new world. He had then realized that this world was different than the last one he was in.

"A...a new world?" Frostbite managed to speak in his deep voice. Despite his unsteadiness and body aches, he managed to stretch and crack his neck. He then began to regain his normal vision and have steadiness again.

"Well, since that pathetic do-good saiyan Lex interfered with my plans for the last world, I won't play as much games with this world." said Frostbite remembering his fight with Lex in the other world. Just the thought of it made him fill up with rage and embarrassment.

"Now where can you find a life supporting planet in a world like this?" asked Frostbite to himself. He then noticed a solar system not too far away from where he was.

"A solar system! Yes! Mwahahahahaha! It's time for a new era for this world! The Lord Frostbite conquers all era! Hahahahaha!" laughed Frostbite evilly. The tyranical alien then flew towards the solar system at a very high speed.

Meanwhile back in Equestria in Twilight's castle...

Pinkie Pie's pinkie senses began to worsen. She began to shiver faster and began jumping in the air!

"W-w-w-what's going o-o-o-on? W-w-whatever this thing i-i-is, it's a d-d-doozie!" asked Pinkie Pie shivering even faster.

"You know Pinkie Pie, I too feel like there's something big coming." said Applejack with a worried look on her face. And since she has the element of honesty, the Mane 6 knew that something wasn't right.

"Well, we may not know what it is yet, but whatever it is, I'm sure we can pull through it if we all work together!" said Twilight remembering all the dangerous villains they faced in the past.

"Right!" shouted the Mane 6 hoofbumping each other.

Meanwhile back in outer space...

Frostbite was going around, looking at and observing the different planets he flew past. He was searching for energy of living beings. This is how he would find the life supporting planet he was after.

"Hmm. This planet doesn't appear to have life either. That's quite dissappointing". Frostbite was a bit dissappointed with the results so far.

But however, just as he went a little further, he felt a strong presence on a planet nearby. This was the planet that contained Equestria!

"Wait a minute, I sense something. Could it be?". said Frostbite looking around for another planet he hasn't searched yet. He then found an Earth like planet. This was the planet of Equestria!

"Yes! Mwahahahahaha! I knew I'd find a life supporting planet! Now to make a grand entrance! Hehehe!" laughed Frostbite observing the new found planet.

Meanwhile back in Equestria...

At the castle of Princess Celestia and Luna, Princess Celestia began to feel uncomfortable and worried.

"What is it Tia?". asked Luna standing next to her on her throne.

"I'm not certain, but I feel as if there is a huge threat coming for all of Equestria". said Princess Celestia looking at the ceiling of the castle.

"You are not the only one sister". said Luna having drips of sweat from anxiety rolling down her head.

Just then, a royal guard entered the room.

"Princess, are you alright?" asked the guard.

"Oh yes. I'm just feeling...anxious." replied Princess Celestia with sweat dripping from her head. She and her sister Luna didn't know exactly what it was, but they were prepared for something big to come.

"I'll tell Twilight and her friends to be on the look out for anything suspicious." said Princess Celestia preparing to write a letter to Twilight.

"Good idea. I have a feeling we may need them." said Princess Luna.

Meanwhile back in outer space...

Frostbite began approaching the planet laughing like a maniac.

"Hehehehehe! Ahhahahahahahaha! Here I come future minions! Hehehe!" laughed Frostbite as he flew closer to the planet.

Meanwhile back at Princess Twilight's castle...

The Mane 6 were now all beginning to feel uneasy.

"O-o-o-oh b-b-b-boy-y-y-y!" said Pinkie Pie shivering even more wildly than before.

"Wow Pinkie! I've never seen your pinkie sense act up this wild!" said Twilight shocked at what she was witnessing. She knew that there was something seriously wrong.

"Spike, I need you to-" said Twilight trying to tell Spike to send a letter to the princess, but Spike began to feel queasy. He then coughed up a letter from Princess Celestia.

"A letter from the princess!" said Twilight picking up the scroll with her telekinesis. She then unrolled it and read it aloud.

"Dear Twilight, My sister and I are having an uneasy feeling that something big is coming to Equestria. It could be just anxiety, but I need you and your friends to check for anything suspicious. -Princess Celestia." said Twilight.

"Well, she isn't the only one. Now that you mention it, the animals have been acting strange too. It's like they're taking cover for something." said Fluttershy.

"I see. Spike, get a scroll and quill ready. We need to let Princess Celestia know that she isn't the only one that's having weird feelings." said Twilight. Spike then ran to get the paper and quill.

Meanwhile in outer space...

Frostbite was now entering the atmosphere of the new life supporting planet. Things are not looking good for Equestria.

"Yes! Yes! Ehhehehehehe! Mwahahahahahahaha! Ahhahahahahahaha!" laughed Frostbite as he dove into the planet's atmosphere like a diving pool. He then zipped through the clouds with excitement, thinking about what he will want to do with this planet.

"Now let's see... what will these beings possibly do for me as slaves? Praise me? Adore me? Or even...fear me? Hahahahaha! Oh I can't wait to see what kind of world this is so I could spread fear wherever I go!" said Frostbite with a huge and evil grin on his face. He then flew down lower and found land.

"We're coming in for a landing! Hahahahaha!" laughed Frostbite as he flew down to the ground. He then levitated himself down to the ground completely and began to look around. As he observed his new surroundings, Frostbite began to wonder what kind of life exactly lived on this particular planet.

"Now it's time to find the beings on this planet so I can show them who their new leader is! Lord Frostbite! Ehehehehehehe!" said Frostbite making his evil laugh again. He then flew off into the distance in search of any life.

Meanwhile back at Princess Celestia's castle...

Princess Celestia had just received the letter from Twilight. She then began to panic. She had never had any anxiety like this before.

"Oh my goodness! What- what is this feeling that I'm getting?!" asked Princess Celestia panting heavily.

"Tia! Whatever we are worried about, I feel like it's in Equestria somewhere!" said Princess Luna also beginning to panic.

"I'll tell Twilight and Cadence to meet me here at once. This is an emergency!" said Princess Celestia writing another letter to Twilight anxiously.

Meanwhile back at Twilight's castle...

Pinkie Pie's pinkie senses began to go haywire!

"W-w-w-wow! W-w-whatever it is, it's h-h-h-here! I-i-i-it's h-h-h-here!" said Pinkie Pie shivering more than ever.

"Girls, I'm sure there's a reason for all of this. Let's just-" said Twilight before Spike began to gag again. He then coughed up another letter from Princess Celestia. Twilight then grabbed the scroll with her telekinesis and read it aloud.

"Dear Twilight, My sister and I are beginning to panic after receiving your letter. It struck us just after we read it. Whatever we are all panicking about might be in Equestria. You and your friends meet me along with Luna and Cadence at the castle. We will discuss from there. -Princess Celestia" said Twilight.

"Well, what are we standing around here for? Let's hustle everypony!" said Applejack.

"Right! Girls, let's go!" said Twilight storming out with the rest of the Mane 6.

Meanwhile in the outskirts of Equestria...

Frostbite was flying in mid air, still searching for any signs of life.

"There has to be life somewhere here. My senses DO NOT LIE!" said Frostbite flying at a faster speed.

Meanwhile back at Princess Celestia and Luna's castle...

Twilight and the rest of the Mane 6 ran into the room where Princess Celestia and Luna were. Princess Cadence was already there.

"Oh thank goodness you're all okay!" said Princess Celestia showing a sign of relief.

"We came here as soon as we could Princess Celestia." replied Twilight.

"We've come to discuss about the strange feeling we've all been getting." said Princess Cadence. She has been suffering the same condition as the other princesses.

"While we are still not sure what is out there, we will need to keep our guard up. Twilight, you and your friends should hold on to the Elements of Harmony. We may need them." said Princess Celestia.

"Right! I kinda figured we were going to need them!" said Twilight. She then opemed up the chest containing the elements and gave each of the Mane 6 their elements.

Just then, Discord appeared out of nowhere. He was wearing an orange hawaiian shirt with sunglasses and carrying a suitcase.

"Ahhhh...that was a fine vacation. Oh! Am I interrupting anything important?" said Discord with a slight grin as he slithered around the Mane 6 like a snake.

"Now is not the time for games Discord. We have to be on the lookout for a possible threat to all of Equestria." said Twilight in a serious tone. Discord knew something was up.

"Oh! I see. Mind if I tag along? I promise not to do anything bad." said Discord holding up his right hand.

"Grr...fine. You can come too." groaned Twilight.

"Yes! Thank you very much! I finally get to go on an adventure with my best friends!" said Discord stretching his arms around the Mane 6.

Princess Celestia walked up to Twilight and whispered in her ear.

"I believe Discord could really help us out now, Twilight. If this, whatever it is, is powerful enough to destroy all of Equestria, Discord could be a major powerhouse." whispered Princess Celestia. This statement made Twilight think for a moment.

"You're right. I mean, Discord is trustworthy now." said Twilight realizing what Princess Celestia was talking about.

"So it's settled." said Princess Celestia.

"I already have Shining Armor and the guards keeping watch of the Crystal Empire. And he's keeping a VERY close eye on Flurry Heart." said Princess Cadence.

However, just at this very moment, Frostbite spotted the Crystal Empire!

At the outskirts of the Crystal Empire...

Frostbite observed the huge city with the enormous crystal sticking out from the center grinning and laughing evilly.

"Ehhehehehe! That place over there looks quite fascinating! Hahahahaha!" said Frostbite still grinning evilly. He then flew off towards the Crystal Empire!

 **Oh no! Frostbite is heading for the Crystal Empire! And even worse, the princesses and the Mane 6 now with Discord still have no idea! How will they find out about there new threat? Can they save the Crystal Empire in time? Can Shining Armor and the guards at least distract Frostbite for a while? Or will the evil tyrant go on a huge killing spree? Find out in the next chapter!**


	2. The Cold Hearted Frostbite!

WARNING! CONTAINS BLOOD AND BRUTAL VIOLENCE!

As Frostbite hovered above the crystalized city, he descended to the ground and began to look around. But what he saw shocked him. He saw a crowd of citizen ponies staring at him. They witnessed what looked like to be a short and white skinned alien with a tail, a light blue chest piece, a red head piece and red eyes. Little did they realize that this is a tyrannical being that conquered millions of planets!

"PONIES?! THIS WORLD CONTAINS LIVING PONIES?! I'm tell you these new planets with lifeforms are getting weirder and weirder!" said Frostbite still in shock and confusion. He didn't know how to react at first. The citizens remained staring in shock. But then he thought...

"Well Frostbite, everyone has to start somewhere. And it looks like this is your place to start since you're already here. And because of that..."

"Ahem." Frostbite cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Greetings citizen ponies. My name is Lord Frostbite." he spoke in his deep voice with a bow. "I am an extremely powerful being looking for a world to rule." Frostbite spoke aloud to the crowd of ponies still staring at him in shock.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" spoke a background pony. Frostbite was annoyed by this because he took it as an insult. But since these ponies were ants compared to him, he decided to give them one last chance before he loses it.

"Well, let me tell you. It means you can surrender your world to me now and your lives can be spared. And if you refuse, you will face a nightmare beyond your worse!" said Frostbite in a serious tone of voice.

"Never!" replied the same background pony. The crowd began to make negative comments towards the frost demon. Frostbite growled in annoyance due to this and the memories of losing to Lex again were rushing through his head.

"Well, don't say I didn't give you a chance." said Frostbite with an evil grin. He then fired a red laser beam from his index finger, striking an entire row of ponies in the head, killing them instantly. The crowd began to panic and run away.

"I'm not through with you insects yet! Hehehehehe!" he laughed as he flew up in the air and fired more lasers. Each laser either killed a pony, or destroyed part of a building.

"Ahh...this is just the therapy I needed. Some more target practice! Pony edition! Hahahahaha!" the tyrant laughed as he started firing more lasers in random directions.

Meanwhile back at the castle...

Princess Cadence began to have a bad feeling about the Crystal Empire.

"The Crystal Empire! I feel like it's in danger! And I feel the strong presence again!" said Princess Cadence in a scared tone of voice. She began to worry about Shining Armor, her kingdom, and especially Flurry Heart.

"You are not the only one. We must get there at once!" said Princess Celestia.

"Right!" shouted the Mane 6. Everyone then stormed out of the castle heading for the Crystal Empire.

Meanwhile back at the Crystal Empire...

"Please! We don't mean any ha-" a green female pony spoke out before she was shot in the head with a laser and killed by the tyrannical alien prince still laughing evilly. The adult female pony collapsed in a pool of her own blood.

"Mommy!" a young brown female filly shouted in horror and sadness with tears in her eyes rolling down her cheeks. She ran up to the lifeless body of her mother and began to sob softly. Frostbite walked up to the young filly with a psychopathic grin on his face.

"Aww, did I kill your mother? Don't be sad." he said grinning evilly and grabbing the young filly.

"Ahh! Let me go! Let me go!" screamed the young filly trying to kick her way out, but it was no use.

"Because wherever she is, you'll be joining her!" said Frostbite as his grin grew wider. He then fired another laser through the young filly's head, killing her. Frostbite then dropped the lifeless young filly on the ground. He then brushed off some of the blood that had gushed on him when he shot the young filly.

Frostbite then began to throw some red energy discs around, slicing buildings in half like butter and even dicing up some ponies like onions.

"Now, let's see whose next..." said Frostbite looking around still grinning evilly.

"Stop right there!" shouted a manly voice. Frostbite turned towards the direction of the voice and saw a whole army of guards standing in formation.

"Oh! It looks like we have some volunteers dressed up as royal guards I assume?! Hahahahaha!" said Frostbite laughing at the army of royal guards.

"Surrender now extra terrestrial! Or you will be punished!" shouted the royal guard pointing his spear at the alien tyrant along with the others.

"Hahaha! Please, you insects have no idea who or what you're up against!" laughed Frostbite crossing his arms.

"CHARGE!" shouted the same royal guard with his spear pointing out. The crowd of guards began to charge at Frostbite, who wasn't even slightly worried.

"Ahhahahahaha! What do you expect those things to do to me?" he laughed with his arms still crossed.

"THIS!" shouted a different guard this time as he tried to stab Frostbite with the spear, but as soon as it impacted him, it broke into two like a stick. The guards attempted to do the same, but ended up with the same result. The remaining ones tried all together, but the outcome didn't change. Frostbite didn't budge, attempt to dodge or block, flinch, or even get scratched. He didn't even feel any of it! The guards were in complete shock at what just happened.

"Hahahahaha! I didn't even feel that! But now it's my turn!" Frostbite spoke with a sadistic as he extended his hand and prepared a red blast from it.

The crowd of guards grew wide eyed as they witnessed the red glowing ball about to become a blast. They had drips of sweat roll down their heads. Frostbite then fired the blast, blasting every guard in the crowd into oblivion. When the blast died out, literally, nothing was left of the guards. Shining Armor's jaw was as low as it could go. Shock and rage began to build up inside him.

Frostbite looked over and saw Shining Armor still in his armor standing his ground along with another crowd of guards behind him.

"I hope that wasn't the strongest group of your pathetic guards. Because if it was, I'm afraid it's already game over for you all! Hahahahaha!" said Frosbite still standing at the same spot he was standing in while the other guards were attacking him.

"I promised my beautiful wife that I would protect this kingdom, and our adorable daughter." said Shining Armor preparing his spear while thinking of his family.

"And I won't let a monster like you get in the way of any of that! You aren't getting away with any of this!" shouted Shining Armor. Frostbite began to laugh slowly, then hysterically.

"Heh...heh...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! So what about your promise?! It was pretty idiotic to make a promise you can't even keep! Ohhohohohoho! Ohhohohohohohoho!" he laughed.

Yes guys that is the laugh Frieza makes in the Japanese dub of Dragon Ball Super. I thought it would make my OC Frostbite sound just a bit more like Frieza.

"Grrr...YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" shouted Shining Armor in rage. Him and the guards began to charge at Frostbite, who was still laughing. Every one of them tried to buck and stab him, but he still literally felt nothing.

"Ohhohohohoho! Such a useless army of guards am I right?" laughed Frostbite as he remained still like a rock. Eventually, the guards grew tired and fell to the ground in exhaustion.

"Just...just what are you?" asked a guard struggling to look up.

"Your worst nightmare." said Frostbite as he prepared another blast in his hand with an evil grin. He then blasted the remaining guards into oblivion. All Shining Armor could do was watch as his entire army of guards were easily obliterated by an unknown heartless being.

"Hohoho! It's a real shame watching your fellow friends die in front of you isn't it?" said Frostbite while walking up to Shining Armor, who was still lying on the ground in exhaustion.

In the distance, Flurry Heart was seen flying around in the air giggling. Somehow she had teleported out of her home and roaming free!

"Flurry Heart don't!" shouted Shining Armor as he watched the baby alicorn flying around in circles still giggling. Frostbite looked up and saw Flurry Heart, then looked back down at Shining Armor.

"Is that the "adorable" daughter you were talking about?" he asked as he grinned evilly. He had killed countless lives ranging from elderly to newborn babies.

"Why?! What are you going to do?!" asked Shining Armor demanding an answer. He would rather die himself instead of Flurry Heart.

"Oh nothing. Just going to take a look at that amazing creature." Frostbite said as he flew up to Flurry Heart. Flurry Heart looked at him still giggling.

"Greetings little one." said Frostbite flying up to Flurry Heart. Flurry Heart began to giggle as Frostbite looked at her and grinned evilly.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" shouted Shining Armor from below. He wasn't going to trust this heartless alien with Flurry Heart, especially after watching him carelessly murder countless lives already. From fillys to regular adult ponies.

"Well, you are quite a fascinating creature." said Frostbite grabbing Flurry Heart by the sides. Flurry Heart still giggled in joy.

"You put her down right now!" shouted Shining Armor slightly getting up. Frostbite just ignored with his evil grin getting wider and more sadistic. He had a brilliant idea for this baby alicorn.

"If I hold this little one captive, maybe I could get anything I want already. That's it! I'll hold this one captive and threaten to kill her unless these filthy creatures meet my demands!" he thought as he pulled Flurry Heart closer to him.

"DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" shouted Shining Armor getting back up and giving Frostbite a rage glare.

"I don't recommend raising your voice at me unless you want your daughter along with yourself dead." replied Frostbite giving Shining Armor a maniac smile.

"Grr...GIVE HER BACK TO ME OR ELSE I'LL-" shouted Shining Armor in rage, but he was interrupted by Frostbite's laughter.

"Ahhahahahaha! Ahha! Ahha! Ahhahahahahahaha! You'll what? Buck me in the face? Well, since you really think you have a chance against me, I'll go ahead and let you try. But if I get bored, I suppose I'll have to kill you and your daughter anyway!" said Frostbite grinning evilly back at Flurry Heart. Flurry Heart began to cry because Chance's smile began to scare her.

"Hahaha! I guess my evil grin can do a lot more than I thought! That's right! Fear me!" he said still evilly grinning at the now scared Flurry Heart. This sparked pure rage in Shining Armor. He definitely wasn't going to let Frostbite get away with scaring his daughter.

"COME DOWN HERE AND FIGHT ME YOU SICK FREAK!" shouted Shining Armor in rage. He knew if he was going to save the kingdom, protect his daughter, and keep his promise, he was going to have to give Frostbite all he has left in him.

"Sure thing! I won't even try to stand my ground this time since you failed last time!" said Frostbite levitating down to the ground. As soon as he got to the ground...

"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Shining armor in rage as he charged for the tyrant, who stood there still with an evil smirk on his face as he still held Flurry Heart still crying. Shining Armor began to charge harder and faster. Frostbite was confident that he could take him, but as soon as Shining Armor collided with him...

KABOOM!

Frostbite began to fly back and collided into a building, forming a crater on impact. Shining Armor had managed to catch Flurry Heart just as Frostbite let go when he flew back. However, Shining Armor fell to the ground nearly unconscious. Flurry Heart began to giggle again on Shining Armor's back. However, Frostbite teleported right in front of the two laughing evilly. There wasn't even a scratch on him!

"Hehhehhehhehheh. Did you really think an attack like that would damage me? How pathetic." said Frostbite as he grinned at the nearly unconscious Shining Armor.

"You...monster..." Shining Armor managed to speak.

"And now look at you, drained of every last drop of energy." said Frostbite grabbing Flurry Heart and putting her aside. He then grabbed Shining Armor by the neck and flicked him on the nose, causing him to fly through a building and out the other end. Frostbite then levitated above the building and pointed at Shining Armor.

"And now it's time to dispose of the vessel." said Frostbite preparing a laser from his index finger.

"Oh and some advice for you: Don't make promises you can't keep." he added with an evil smirk. He then fired the laser, striking Shining Armor in the chest, killing him.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, what kind of creature is that daughter?" Frostbite asked himself as he flew back over to Flurry Heart. Flurry Heart began to tear up as if she knew something bad had happened to her father. Frostbite just began to grin evilly at her again.

Oh no! Shining Armor and his army of guards have effortlessly been taken down by the evil Frostbite! And the Mane 6 along with Discord and the princesses aren't even here yet! Will they save Flurry Heart from Frostbite? Can they put an end to this tyrant? Find out in the next chapter!


	3. The Mane 6 meet Frostbite!

WARNING! PROFANE LANGUAGE APPEARING!

Just then, The Mane 6 and Discord along with the princesses had just arrived. They began to witness what looked like a devastated city along with dead citizens. Buildings were destroyed, the streets were covered in blood and bodies of the citizens that lost their lives, and some even had missing body parts.

"Who...who has done this terrible tragedy?!" spoke Princess Luna in shock and awe.

"*gasp* Flurry Heart and Shining Armor!" said Princess Cadence worried.

"There's no time to waste. We have to find them now!" said Princess Celestia. The ponies and Discord began to search the whole city while still witnessing all the damage Frostbite has done.

Meanwhile, just as Frostbite was about to grab Flurry Heart again, she teleported away from him and began to fly away terrified.

"What the?! Hey! Get back here you filthy creature!" Frostbite shouted as he flew after Flurry Heart. Flurry Heart just wasn't fast enough to get away from him. Frostbite then caught up to Flurry Heart and grabbed her once again.

"I'm not through with you yet!" said Frostbite as he grabbed Flurry Heart. Flurry Heart began to cry again. But just after he grabbed her...

"HEY!" Princess Cadence shouted while glaring at Frostbite angrily. Frostbite looked over and witnessed a pink alicorn that looked similar to Flurry Heart flying in the air not too far away from them.

"Hm? Oh! I'm assuming you're this young ones mother!" replied Frostbite with an evil grin.

"Give me back my baby!" demanded Princess Cadence. But however, Frostbite had a good idea in his head.

"Sure! If you insist." Frostbite replied as he threw Flurry Heart like a football. Luckily, Princess Cadence managed to grab Flurry Heart with her telekinesis before she got too far.

"Shh shh shh it's okay mommy's here." said Princess Cadence comforting her infant alicorn daughter. Flurry Heart stopped crying and giggled again. The two then flew down to the ground. After seeing this, Frostbite began to get concerned.

"That ability. Is that telekinesis? Or some type of...MAGIC?! And that mother is the same creature as her. Could they be a type of fantasy magical creatures? If so, I wonder if I could get some magic in me?" Frostbite thought as he watched the alicorn mother holding her baby daughter close to her. The Mane 6, Discord, and Princess Celestia and Luna had managed to catch up to Princess Cadence.

"Cadence! Are you okay? How's Flurry Heart?" asked Twilight running up to Cadence and Flurry Heart.

"She's fine. I saved her from...that thing!" replied Princess Cadence pointing to Frostbite. This ticked him off a bit, however.

"I am an extremely powerful being! Not a thing! You're lucky I'm not annoyed right now, otherwise I would've killed you in front of your pathetic friends." replied Frostbite slightly glaring at everyone else.

"Are you the one that caused this tragedy?!" said Princess Celestia walking up angrily to the tyrant.

"Why yes! Yes I am! Don't you like the new look? Hehehe!" replied Frostbite with a sadistic smile.

"YOU! You heartless tyrant!" shouted Princess Luna in shock and anger. Frostbite just let out a psychopathic laugh instead of getting offended.

"Hahaha! Why thank you! Now, I have a question for you pink unicorn with wings. What is that thing you did with your horn? Is that telekinesis or magic? It has to be one of them." Frostbite asked scratching his chin.

"Why should I answer to a heartless freak like you?! And I'm an alicorn!" replied Princess Cadence as she glared at him.

"I would highly recommend not calling me any names like that, unless you want your daughter to die in front of you." said Frostbite grinning evilly at Flurry Heart.

"And I demand an answer or I'll kill you both!" added Frostbite pointing to Cadence preparing a laser beam from his index finger.

"Uuurrrgghhh...fine! It was magic! Telekinetic magic! Happy now?!" replied Princess Cadence with an annoyed expression on her face.

"How interesting. How do you get magic around here? Is there any possible way a being like me can get some?" asked Frostbite scratching his chin again while grinning evilly.

"Why would we give a scumbag like you anything?!" shouted Rainbow Dash. This was starting to anger Frostbite.

"Grr...ONE MORE OUTBURST LIKE THAT AND YOU PATHETIC CREATURES ARE ALL FUCKING DEAD! I WILL FIND THE MAGIC MYSELF IF I HAVE TO! DO YOU FUCKING HEAR ME?!" he shouted angrily. He glared at each and every one of the ponies, but when he came across Discord, his anger turned into wonder and confusion. He sensed great power coming from him.

"You there! The mixed up creature. What exactly are you?" Frostbite asked with one eyebrow down and the other one up.

"Well, I suppose I could tell you since you clearly are not from around here." replied Discord teleporting behind Frostbite with a snap of his fingers. Frostbite began to get more concerned.

"I am what they call a draconequus. I am also The Spirit of Chaos. I am a very close friend to these special ponies! And clearly, someone doesn't have friendship in their heart." said Discord stretching his body and curling it around the tyrannical alien like a snake and pointing in his face.

"This "draconequus" thing. I can sense great power from him. But of course I can get much stronger than him. But something is telling me that he can be quite an opponent." thought Frostbite as he stared at Discord.

"Anyway, because of your crimes committed here, you shall face punishment!" added Discord.

He then snapped his fingers and a cage appeared out of nowhere, trapping Frostbite inside. But however, he just sighed and effortlessly bent the bars of the cage and simply walked out. Discord, concerned by this, snapped his fingers again and then electrical wires with spikes wrapped around Frostbite and began to unleash electricity. Discord was attempting to electrocute the evil alien prince, but it wasn't harming him at all as he broke free by simply flexing his muscles. Discord was shocked.

"Well then, let's see how you do with THIS!" said Discord snapping his fingers once again. This time, the ground cracked and opened up underneath Frostbite, causing him to fall down very far. In fact, it was so far down that lava gushed out from the ground like a volcano!

"How's that for you?!" shouted Discord down the crack in the ground, but Frostbite wasn't there. Discord, confused by this, began to worry.

"He's not there! B-b-but how?!" said Discord biting his nails like a shredder. Just then, they heard laughing from above. It was Frostbite! He had teleported out of the ground completely unharmed!

"Ahhahahahaha! I can't believe you fell for that one!" replied Frostbite while continuing to laugh hysterically. His laughter then died down and he looked upon the ponies and draconequus and said...

"Well, since none of you are going to tell me where I can get magic, I suppose I'll have to kill the young so called "alicorn" as punishment!" said Frostbite grinning evilly. He then used his psychokinetic grasp and effortlessly pulled Flurry Heart out of Princess Cadence's telekinetic grasp! He then prepared a laser beam from his index finger.

"You wouldn't dare!" said Princess Cadence tearing up.

"Oh I would! I've killed babies and young children before! Hehehe!" replied Frostbite holding Flurry Heart in place with his telekinesis. He then fired the laser beam, striking Flurry Heart in the heart, killing the baby alicorn. Witnessing this, Princess Cadence broke down in tears. Frostbite then threw down Flurry Heart's lifeless body towards Princess Cadence. He then prepared an energy blast in his hand and fired it, obliterating Flurry Heart's body. Frostbite's smile was now wider and even more sadistic than before.

"How dare you." Fluttershy spoke softly but angrily. Frostbite looked at the group of ponies wondering who spoke.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" shouted Fluttershy. Everyone was shocked by Fluttershy's rage. However, Frostbite wasn't even slightly worried.

"SHE WAS JUST A LITTLE...BABY...ALICOOOOORRRRN!" shouted Fluttershy in pure rage. She then tried to dash to the alien, but Twilight pulled her back with her telekinetic grasp.

"Fluttershy, I know you're angry, but I don't think it's a good idea for you to attack this, whatever it is, head on." said Twilight.

"Hahaha! That's right "Fluttershy", back off before you join that pathetic baby alicorn!" replied Frostbite pointing to Fluttershy. Fluttershy growled in anger, but calmed herself down and flew back on the ground.

"Now if you will all excuse me, I have some magic to look for and a world to conquer. Good day to you all! Maybe you could all become my future slaves afterwards! Hahahahaha!" laughed Frostbite flying off into the distance. Princess Cadence fell on the ground still crying over her daughter and husband's deaths. Twilight sat beside Cadence trying to comfort her, but she then too broke down in tears as she remembered all the good times she had with Shining Armor.

"*sniff* *sniff* that monster..." Princess Cadence softly spoke.

"That meanie! We will make him pay!" said Pinkie Pie making her grumpy face.

"I swear if I had enough strength and guts to, I could buck that alien thing's head off!" said Applejack looking down angrily.

"We must find him and stop him! And this time, with the elements!" said Princess Celestia looking off at where Frostbite had flown.

"But I can't figure out why we didn't do that in the first place. I guess the author of this story wanted us to witness how evil his OC can be." said Pinkie Pie.

This is based off of Pinkie Pie's fourth wall breaking feat.

"What?" asked everyone in confusion.

"Oh nothing!" replied Pinkie Pie smiling nervously.

"Well then, let's go find that tyrant! We can figure out where he is with the powerful presence feeling that we sensed that brought us here. If it can bring us here and the town is completely devastated, then no doubt it will bring us to him." said Twilight.

"Good thinking, Twilight!" replied Princess Celestia winking at her faithful student.

Meanwhile in the outskirts of Ponyville...

Frostbite was flying through another grassy field, until he noticed Ponyville off in the distance!

"Is that a village? Hopefully someone can give me answers there. Otherwise, it'll be another massacre! Hahahahaha!" said Frostbite flying off towards the village Ponyville. The citizens of Ponyville had no idea what threat was heading their way.

Meanwhile in Ponyville...

Two young fillys, one red male and one yellow female, were playing a simple game of hopscotch, until they noticed a strange figure flying in the sky like a superhero. But this was no superhero, this was the total opposite!

 **Oh no! Frostbite has made it to Ponyville! But fortunately, the Mane 6 along with the princesses and Discord are right behind him! But can they make it in time and save Ponyville? Or will Frostbite have more target practice?** **Find out in the next chapter!**


End file.
